Perfect Cell vs Destroyah
Mankind has created a monster Intro Throughout all of media, it's been accepted that the good guys win and the bad guys loose. However, sometimes a villain comes around and manages to take the heroes life, even if they don't exactly win in the process. These two man-made monsters have managed to achive that exact goal. *'Perfect Cell', the self-proclaimed perfect android. *'V.S' *'Destroyah', Godzilla's final opponent and his killer as well. My name is Golden-Sans, and today we'll be pitting these two against each other. We're gonna be analysing their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a '''DEATH BATTLE!' Perfect Cell ''"Tremble in fear, baby." Info/Background *Name: Cell/Android 20 *Background: Cell was created by the genius Dr. Gero, who made him for the sole goal of killing Son Goku. While powerful in his Imperfect State, it's only after he absorbed Androids 17 & 18 does he turn into the "perfect being". He proceeded to hold a tournament for the fate of the planet. *Notes: Has everyones cells inside him, including all of the Z-Fighters and even Frieza. Powers/Abilities *Cell has the standard of all DBZ characters, which is control over Ki. This allows him to fly around at supersonic speeds and use Ki to shoot bolts of energy, beam attacks, or other such techniques. His strength is very high and he can tank a lot of damage. *Having the cells of every Z-Fighter and Frieza, he should know all of their moves, though only after seeing them. These include the Kamehame, Destructo Disc, Special Beam Canon, Final Flash, Death Beam, teleportation, cloning himself (?), and even, in some video games, the fucking spirit bomb! *His most useful skill is his namekian regeneration. After seeing Piccolo heal himself, he realizes that he can do the same thing. It's very quick and very useful, allowing him to heal from having his top half blown completley off. He needs to focus to use it, however, and if he's completley obliterated he can't come back. *Thanks to his Saiyan cells, Perfect Cell has the infamous Zenkai Boost, where if he comes back from a near-death experience alive, he gains a massive boost in power. Theoretically, he could just blow himself up over and over and become super strong. Can overdo it, though. Feats/Weakness *Feats: **Defeated Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin in direct combat, while managing to hold his own against Goku and Gohan. **Destroyed an entire army with very little effort and could destroy a city without trying. **Regenerated from his top half getting blown off and litrially exploding. **Tanked a Destructo Disc like it was nothing at all (Though this is filler) **Though kind of indirectly, he did manage to kill Goku and actually lived through it. *Weaknesses: **His pride and arrogence screwed him over many times over. **Signifigant amounts of pain can revert him back to his imperfect forms. **Cannot heal from full-on obliteration. **The spirit bomb takes a long ass time to charge. **The only reason he lasted as long as he did in the Android saga was, honestly, pure luck. Destroyah (Murders Godzilla Jr, then does his iconic roar) Info/Background *Name: Destroyah (Pronounced DESTROYAH!!!!) *Background: Destroyah was created on accident thanks to the Oxygen Destroyer, a device that was first used to kill Godzilla (except when it doesn't, depending on the continuity). This giant abomination rampaged through Tokyo, evolving until it reached it's perfect form. It took Godzilla everything he had to take it out. *Info: Also showed up in Godzilla Island, along with pretty much everyone else. Powers/Abilities *Destroyah is incredibly strong, thanks to being a giant monster. He's able to go toe-to-toe with Godzilla and thrash him around with ease. His long tail is also useful for combat, as is his gigantic wings. Speaking of which, did I mention this fucker can fly? *Being apart of the Oxygen Destroyer, he can use the powers of it. However, he doesn't use it much, only killing fish inside an aquarium. He does have a chest laser called the Oxygen Destroyer Canon, which might be connected to it, along with regular breath canon. *Destroyah is ruthless and will do anything to win. Feats/Weaknesses *Feats: **Managed to curb-stomp and kill Godzilla Junior. **Beat the shit out of Godzilla and nearly killed him. **One-shot Mothra. **Can throw around Godzilla through his tail. **Split the moon in half with his laser. *Weaknesses: **Extreme heat or extreme cold will do quite the number on him. **Is pretty slow and clunky due to his size. **Wasn't killed by Godzilla, but rather humanity. Death Battle Alright, with everything set, lets end this debate once and for all...IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- West City was up in flames. Dead bodies scattered the city streets. And in the middle of the city, the corpse of Godzilla lied still as the abomination known as Destroyah roared in victory. It had come back to life thanks to unknown circumstances, and had finally taken revenge on the King of Monsters. From the distance, however, two figures stood on top of a mountain: Dr. Gero, and his greatest creation, Perfect Cell. “Look at this giant beast.” Dr. Gero told Cell. “It thinks it’s at the top of the food chain just because it killed an overgrown lizard. Well, I think we should show him the harsh reality. Shouldn’t we, Cell?” Gero asked to his creation. Cell grew a nasty smirk on his face. “Oh, trust me master. This big thug won’t know what the hell just hit him.” With that, Cell blast off towards the monster at high speeds, ready to prove why he is the perfect being. Cell wasted no time and immediately charged into Destroyah’s face, knocking back the monster. Surprised at the tiny green man sucker punching him, he responds with attempting to hit Cell with his tail, who avoided it. He then grabbed the tail as it whipped past his head and threw the monster through a building. Destroyah was more annoyed than anything, and got back up giving Cell a very menacing death glare. Cell was taken aback by this, not expecting the monster to have some form of sentience. Destroyah used Cell’s moment of distraction to rush towards him and smash him with a head butt, then grabs him before he gets launched away and slams him onto the floor, preparing to squish him into a fine paste. Cell manages to hold the foot off and fires off a quick Special Beam Canon through it, piercing it and causing Destroyah to lift his foot in pain. Cell instant transmissions out from under his foot and behind Destroyah. He then begins to charge up a Kamehameha, chanting “Ka…me…ha…me…” before unleashing the beam yelling “HAAAAAA!”. Destroyah noticed, however, and responded with his own beam, to Cell’s surprise. Both beams clashed and Destroyah’s soon overtakes Cells, who abandons the beam struggle and flies out of the way of Destroyahs beam, causing it to destroy every building behind him. “Holy shit…” Cell thought to himself. “This thing is much tougher than I expected. I expected it to be a huge pushover.” He then grinned, thinking “Not that I’m complaining. It was getting boring, after all!” Destroyah fires off more laser beams at Cell, who avoids them and flies into the kaiju’s stomach, beginning to punch it at lightning speeds. This harms Destroyah as he roars in pain, but then starts to fall over belly-first, crushing Cell underneath him. Cell manages to push Destroyah off of himself as both fighters get back up. Despite just getting personal with the gut of a Kaiju, Cell couldn’t help but laugh. “Ha! Not a bad move you pulled there, big fella.” He said to Destroyah. “I’m gonna be honest, this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. You’ve earned my respect.” Cell stated, before noticing Destroyah was just looking at him weirdly. “Can…can you understand what I’m saying?” Cell asked. Destroyah just let out a loud grunt as suddenly a bunch of mini-Destroyahs ambushed Cell. “What the…oh, you wanna play that game, huh?” Cell said as the produced his own minions, the Cell Juniors. Both the Juvenile Destroyahs and the Cell Juniors started to fight as Cell rushed towards Destoryah. The killer kaiju was prepared, however, and hit Cell with a surprise tail whip, knocking him through 3 different buildings before crashing into someone’s car. Cell gets off the car as the driver yells at him. Cell responds by blowing up the car and the person. Flying back to Destroyah at subsonic speeds, he strikes him across the face, then proceeds to strike him quickly all over, moving too fast for Destroyah to react. Cell finished off the rush with a Galick Gun to the face, knocking back the Kaiju a good 10 miles. Now at the outskirts of the city, Destroyah decides that if he blows up the entire city, he’ll kill Cell. So, he charges up a strong enough beam and launches it at West City, finishing off what was left of it. Destroyah was about to leave when he hears a “BOOM”. Turning around, he suddenly feels a strong tug on his tail. Cell had just burst out of the explosion, and has flown and Destroyah, grabbing his tail along the way. He then proceeds to drag the kaiju with him through the air, before finally throwing him downwards onto East City, the thrown Kaiju destroying the city with the force of a meteor. Destoryah gets back up like it was nothing and uses its wings to burst upwards to Cell. Both stare each other down before continuing their fight. Destroyah attempts to kick Cell, who flies underneath the leg and hits it with enough force to bend it. Crying out in pain, Destroyah fires off a beam that sends Cell flying to the ground. Cell decides to use this to his advantage and fires off a ton of energy balls that float around Destroyah. Cell then yells “Hellzone Grenade!” and closes his hands together as the energy balls collided into the kaiju. Destroyah was mostly unfazed as he charges at Cell. The android moves out of the way just in time as the giant monster crashes to the ground. Destroyah gets back up and looks around for Cell. The android was behind him, and grabs Destroyah by the back and suplexes the Kaiju to the ground. He brushes his hands and admits that “I’ve always wanted to do that.” Destroyah rolls over very quickly and fires off a beam at Cell, who moves at the last second, the beam engulfing Cell’s left arm. The rest of the beam proceeded to blow off a chunk of the moon. Cell realizes that this fight has been going on for too long, but before he can act Destroyah grabs him and starts flying towards another city. He throws Cell into the City and prepares his ultimate attack: The Oxygen Destroyer Canon. He unleashes the full power of the ODC onto Cell and the city, leaving a large crater left. Finally convinced that he has killed Cell, Destroyah begins to leave only to hear chuckling from above. Looking upwards, he see’s Cell, holding his hands up to the sky. “I’ve gotta say,” Cell began to speak. “You’ve put up a decent fight. If I hadn’t guarded at the right moment, your little ultimate attack would’ve finished me off. However, thanks to my regenerating cells and my Zenkai boost, you’ve only succeeded in making me stronger.” Cell taunted as a large ball on energy filled his hands. It was a spirit bomb full of energy he stole from the planet. Not having any of Cell’s shit, Destroyah roars and flies at Cell. “Bad choice, pal! ENJOY OBLIVION!” Cell yelled as he threw the ball on top of Destroyah. The kaiju tries to hold the spirit bomb, but fails as it engulfs him and the rest of the city. Cell returned to the destroyed city, looking for Dr. Gero. He finally finds him dead underneath some rubble. He was killed in the crossfire of the battle. “Pity. Eh, I didn’t need the old coot, anyways.” Cell thought to himself as he flew off. Results Looks like Destroyah was...well, destroyed! The winner is...Perfect Cell! Cell (Winner) *+ Was much, much, MUCH faster than Destroyah. *+ Much more cunning and creative. *+ Had far more powers at his disposal. *+ Regeneration and Zenkai just made his victory inevitable. *+ Spirit Bomb would absolutley destroy Destroyah. *- Could possibly be physically weaker then Destroyah. *- Oxygen Destroyer had the potential to kill him. Destroyah (Loser) *+ Could possibly be physically stronger then Cell. *+ Oxygen Destroyer could've killed Cell if he had the chance. *- Far slower and bulkier then Cell. *- Less intelligent. *- Had no counter for Cell's regeneration and zenkai boosts. *- Had less powers to work with. Next Time W.I.P Poll Time! Who do you think wins this battle? Perfect Cell Destroyah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Godzilla vs Dragonball themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Gold-Sans Brand New Fights